Those Were the Days
by Crystal104
Summary: Done atlast ... anyway, funny ... dramatic ... Drunk Sirius ... Song fic ... hope you enjoy


Alright, this takes place right after Sirius escaped from Azkaban and he's in a deserted town (you'll see why it's deserted later) Things might be alittle corny, or whatever but I think you'll get over it.  
  
ps - I'm under the impression Remus didn't choose to be a werewolf (duh!) so keep that in mind ...  
  
pss - This is an older song that my grandpa anlways sings ... so does my brother cause he's like that and has me hooked on renfest music ... most people don't know what renfest music is or blabla but the song is in italtics .. it's a pretty cool song. Yes ... things get cheesy at the end.  
  
  
  
~Once upon a time there was a tavern~  
  
  
  
Sirius Black starred coldly up at the faded and chipped sign that hung above the door. The Sea Shore Tavern. Anger flooded him and he kicked the door open in rage...  
  
Fifteen years ago, he would have been greeted by happy faces of friends and Don the bartender would have asked him what he wanted to drink ...  
  
"The usual," Sirius muttered to himself as he pulled up a stool off the floor. Around him, tables, chairs, and more stools lay strewn about. He wonered why the ministry never cleaned up the town after the death eaters had nearly burned it down ... of course, the very tavern he stood in right now was the only building still standing. The rest that hadn't been burned had decayed and fallen down or even over run with vines...  
  
Sirius sat on the stool and looked around, letting his mind wander to fifteen years before ...  
  
  
  
~Where we used to raise a glass or two~  
  
  
  
"To the happy couple!" Sirius' words were slurred and his eyes out of focus. James and Lily smiled sheepishly as people in the tavern looked their way. Remus meerly shook his head as his friend downed another alcoholic butterbeer.  
  
The tavern around them was full of people and a small local band played in the corner. A small fire lived in the hearth and several people were engaged in a card game. Others just sat and drank "the usual" talking about friends forgotten.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Lily turned to James, but her question was answered as Peter came through the door followed by a cold November wind.  
  
"Ah Peter, you made it!" James stepped forward to shake his friend's hand. Peter nervously shook James' hand and looked around, especially at the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Peter?" Sirius asked as he slunk out of his chair and stumbled forward. James caught him by the arm before he fell and pushed him back onto his stool.  
  
"Wrong?!" Peter squeaked. "Nothings wrong! I just ... I'm ... sorry I'm late," Peter said sitting in a stool next to Remus.  
  
James looked at Lily and smiled. She nodded.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, I have an announcement," James said. The Mauraders and acouple other people looked up.  
  
"I'm ... proud to announce ... that Lily and I ... we're ..." James said smiling broadly, but he couldn't quite get it out.  
  
"We're pregnant," Lily finished for him. There was a moment of silence in which the entire bar didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
~Remember how we laughed away the hours~  
  
  
  
"You're both pregnant?!" Sirius asked, sounding as stupid as ever.  
  
The bar rang out in laughter and Sirius sank low into his chair.  
  
"To life! To not letting others stand in our way of living!" Remus lifted his glass. The entire bar followed and Remus muttered a congradulations while patting James on the back.  
  
  
  
~And dreamed of all the great things we would do~  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I want to start a family of my own someday," Sirius slurred his words again.  
  
"Well first you have to meet a woman," James joked. Sirius punched him in the arm.  
  
"So, Peter, what have you been up to lately?" James turned to Peter, who jumped.  
  
"Me?! Oh ... nothing, I mean, work and life and ... nothing out of the ordinary!" Peter said quickly, looking around as though someone were out to get him.  
  
"Are you alright Peter?" Remus asked him placing a hand on his back.  
  
"OH YES!" Peter said jumping out of his chair. "I just realized I - I have to - I'm late for meeting someone ... " He said backing out of the tavern.  
  
"Bye?" James said cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And congradulations!" Peter said and he grabbed the door knob and was gone.  
  
"What do you want to do with your life, Remus?" James asked, slapping him on the back.  
  
Remus sighed and scratched at his back.  
  
"I dunno ... maybe find a cure or something," he said quietly.  
  
"A cure for what!?" Sirius said starring at his friend, and totally forgetting he changed into a werewolf every full moon in his drunkeness. Remus looked down at the floor and Lily touched his arm.  
  
"How about you, Mr. Intoxicated? Any idea what you want to do with your life?" James said loudly, trying to get him off the subject of "Remus' cure."  
  
"What did you call me?" Sirius looked around the tavern.  
  
"Nevermind that ... Sirius, what do you want to do with your life? It's only been a year since we left Hogwarts ... you can't get money off of me all your life.  
  
"Sure I can! But I'm thinking maybe I could work here or something...." Sirius said, looking interestedly aroudn the tavern.  
  
Don the bartender laughed.  
  
"No more drinks for you!" he said and he took away Sirius' drink.  
  
  
  
~Those were the days, my friend~  
  
  
  
"Don't know how Hogwarts passed by so quickly," James said taking a sip of his own drink.  
  
"Ah, but remember how we wished we could get out of there?" Sirius asked.  
  
Everyone starred at him.  
  
"No," they chorused.  
  
"But these are the days!" Sirius exclaimed, looking around the tavern and leaning back in his stool.  
  
  
  
~We thought they'd never end~  
  
  
  
"Yeah ... they're great ... " Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius agreed, though he hadn't taken the note of sarcasm. Lily laughed.  
  
"They seem to go on forever though ... like it'll never end," James said.  
  
The band in the corner suddenly strung up a nice song and Sirius nudged James in the ribs.  
  
"No stop!" James said swatting at his friend but then Remus pushed him out of his stool and towards Lily, who was just starring off into space.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"What? Oh, hi!" Lily smiled at him.  
  
"May I ... have this dance?" he asked extending a hand to her. She smiled and nodded and he pulled her out of her chair and held her close.  
  
  
  
~We'd sing and dance forever and a day~  
  
  
  
"I love you, James," Lily whispered in his ear as they danced slowly. It didn't really matter to her if they were dancing at all, just the fact that they were holding eachother close. And it ended all too soon.  
  
The song on the other hand seemed to last forever and a day to James, especially with his friends watching. But hey! He was the one with the girl...  
  
  
  
~We'd live the life we choose~  
  
  
  
"You happy with life, Remus?" Sirius asked, holding onto the counter and letting his stool lean back even further.  
  
Remus pondered for a moment.  
  
"Yeah ... all things considered ... I'm doin' just fine ..." Remus answered, taking another swig of his drink.  
  
"Haha ... we chose our lives, eh?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Some of us do ... others don't get a choice," Remus said looking into his drink and trying not to think about the full moon that was due to occur within the next few weeks ...  
  
  
  
~We'd fight and never loose~  
  
  
  
There was suddenly a scream from outside and a flash of green light outside the window. Sirius' stool fell backwards.  
  
"Go! Everyone, out!" Don, the bartender yelled, opening the back door.  
  
James grabbed Lily by the hand as more screams were heard outside in the streets and ushered her out the back door.  
  
"Go! Apparate to ... I dunno! Just go!" James ordered her.  
  
"No! I can't leave you!" Lily exclaimed throwing her arms around her husband.  
  
"I'll be fine! You know me!" James ushered her.  
  
"James, just go! We've got it under control," Remus assured him. James starred his friend in the eye and finally nodded.  
  
  
  
~For we were young~  
  
  
  
It was a long hour waiting in the woods near the little town. Watching it go up in flames, James and Lily prayed for Remus and Sirius' safety.  
  
"And what about Peter!" Lily reminded him, as she sat against a tree trunk.  
  
James didn't answer, but starred up at the stars that were being covered in smoke.  
  
"It must be hard being so young and having to look over your shoulder so often," came his fathers voice from the last conversation he had with him.  
  
"Well ... it's not like I've ever known any other way of life," James had told him. And the following day, his father was murdered.  
  
The hours ticked by and Sirius' voice came through the thicket ... along with Remus and some ministry members.  
  
"Everything gone," one ministry man growled. James noticed by the light of the moon, the man had many scars on his face, and some on his hands.  
  
"Did you find out who they were?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, we got acouple of them, but most of them got away," Remus said, helping Lily up off the ground. Sirius was wiping at a bloody nose.  
  
"We'll get them one day," Sirius said coldly  
  
  
  
~And sure to have our way~  
  
  
  
Sirius snapped back into the future and starred around the deserted tavern, breathing heavily. Peter, that rat, had been sitting in the very place he was standing. How could he have not seen it?!  
  
His teeth gritted and he began to plot his revenge ...  
  
The End ...  
  
  
  
Wasn't that pretty ... weird/cool? Hehe, dude, I wouldn't mind a review... 


End file.
